Love Triangle
by ReiraAoki
Summary: AU Tea has had a crush on the dark mysterious Bakura since they were in middle school. When the day finally came for Tea to confess her feelings for Bakura. He rejected her leaving the poor girl heartbroken. Tea finds comfort within her best friend Atem but Atem has secrets of his own. As Bakura watches Tea get closer to Atem he starts to rethink his decision. Revolution/Vex


This is my second fic published on . I actually really enjoyed writing this hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as I do. If I get enough reviews I'll continue this story. Revolutionshipping/Vexshipping fic. No Flames please.

* * *

Love Triangle

Chapter 1

 _Today is the day! I'm going to tell him how I really feel!_ thought Tea. She held her head strong and licked her lips. She glanced down the halls looking towards a handsome young man with shaggy snow white hair and piercing dark brown eyes. He's gathering his books and notebook for his next class. _Strange he hardly ever goes to class. Cmon Tea you can do this! You guys have been friends for awhile. This is your chance just go for it. Its just Bakura. If you don't go now you may lose your chance. He's rarely ever alone well at least when fan girls aren't hiding around him._

Tea took her first step towards Bakura and stopped her legs froze. She couldn't move. _Damn it_ she cursed herself _Move!_ Bakura closed his locker and began to strut towards his next class

 _No! I have to say something!_ Without even thinking Tea shot open her mouth.

"Bakura!" She cried out.

Bakura heard her pleading voice and turn around slowly. When he saw who it was his lips formed a smirk.

"Hey Princess." he said with his flirtatous husky British accent that made her heart melt. "What's up?"

Tea stood up straight and took a deep breathe. _All or nothing._

"We've been freinds for awhile now... I really enjoy hanging out with you and talking with you. Your one of the coolest guy's ever met and... and..." Tea's voice was trailing off. Her lips were getting dry making it hard for her to contiune speaking. She was to shaking nervously, but she shood her ground trying her best to get ahold of herself.

Bakura cocked his eyebrow at her "and?"

Tea took one last deep breathe. "And I like you. I really like you!" _I finally said it_ but only silence fill the air. Tea looked up at Bakura.

"Pardone?.." He questioned looking at with a hint of annoyance

Tea looked away and blushed. "I said... I like you..." She glanced back at Bakura for an answer. His face was calm and showed at a hint of confusion then smirk appearing across his face.

"Are you serious?" in a uninterested tone.

Tea only nodded in response. Bakura burst into laughter.

"Really? How amusing."

He took a step closer to Tea and place his hand towards her chin tilting her face to his. She was confused she felt her face getting hot from her nervousness. She was so close to him but his breathe was cold and his voice sharp as a blade.

" You really are a pathetic girl. I am not intersted in you or any other female in this school. I get a confession at least 5 times a week just because we spoken a few times for an certain amount of years think I might be interested in you. You are no different from any other insignificant girl in this school. You're useless a mere toy for my own entertain for the time being. Sorry I'm not at least bit interested."

With that sharp bladed voice echoed through Tea's ears and thursted into her heart. She pulled away from Bakura's grasp. She covered her face in shame trying best to hold onto her tears. Her resistance was futile as eyes tears ran down her eyes slipping down to her cheeks. Her legs quickly knew heavy just like her heart giving out.

"I'm sorry" she whelped ignoring the heavy unpleasant feeling her legs were giving her. She quickly ran from Bakura's sight. Bakura watched as Tea ran away in pain clutching her own heart. He sighed in annoyance when he suddenly heard a light soft spoken voice come around the corner of his ears with a British accent similar to his.

"That was not very nice brother."

He looked behind him to see his younger brother standing before him.

"So you witnessed that Ryo?" he said in irritated tone.

"I thought Tea was your friend?"

"She's get over it." Bakura walked passed his brother heading straight to his class without looking back. Ryo shook his head in disapproval, watching his brother disappear into the halls.

Tea skipped her next class hiding in the courtyard. She hid behind the courtyard cherryblossom tree burying her face in knees. Pain, hurt, disappointment, heartbreak, depession and a little bit of anger flow through her like hard waves of ocean water crashing through her as choked and drowned. She felt as if every negative emotion was thurst upon her like a storm through mind and heart. She couldn't believe Bakura said those awful words to her. She felt pathelic just like he said. Why did she have to open her mouth? Why did she have to ruin everything? If she wouldn't have said anything she wouldn't be feeling like this. She wouldn't have heard Bakura's cruel words and she wouldn't be feeling this way. She drowned in her tears feeling as if her heart was an anchor dragging her to the deepest darkest part of the ocean. Who ever said its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all was full of it.

 _Just cry it all out. Just let it all out..._

Tea wasn't about to miss her next class heartbreak or not. She still needed her education. She stared at her locker still feeling heaviness of her body, slowly moved her hand upward to unlock her locker. She steadily picked up her two books one by one as she was about to close her locker. She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She looked to her left to see not one of two of her closest friends coming towards her. Yugi and Atem Mutou. The two brothers have been best friends with Tea since they were children. Yugi had childlike look to him his violet eyes were rather large which gave him sweet innocent look to him but his hair on the other hand was as wild as anyone has ever seen. He had spikey dark black porcupine hair with red crimison tips and sharp golden bangs framing the sides of his face. His brother Atem on looked similar to Yugi. He had the same hair tri-colored hair as Yugi except with parts of his golden bangs moved upwards spiking up towards his black and red hair tips. Atem eyes were narrow giving him more of an serious and intimidating look. Yugi had aura of innocent to him while Atem essence was confident and fearlessness.

Tea threw a fake smile to her two best friends. "Hey Yugi Atem what's up?"

Yugi and Atem knew better than that. They could see that Tea's eyes were red and fluffy, her hair was messy and Tea keep sniffing while taking short breathes. Yugi and Atem looked at each other then looked back at Tea.

"Are you sure you're okay Tea? asked Atem with his booming masculine concerned voice.

"Yeah Tea you don't look so good." added Yugi

Tea waved her hand while doing her best to hold onto her tears. " No its fine its just..." She paused and looked down. She was going to cry in front of Yugi and Atem. No she had to control herself, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop from the tears from falling. Tea covered her mouth and tears started to fall. No not in front of them.

Yugi's eyes widen he quickly placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her back. "Its okay Tea you can tell us we're your best friends."

Atem started at her worrily. He began ask what happened. He hated to see her like this. After all these years of knowing Tea he has never seen her this upset. Yugi knew this wasn't the best place to have this conversation. He quickly lead Tea through the halls ignoring the stares from the other students with Atem following quickly behind them. His blood boiled underneath his skin but inhaled and exhaled slowly keep his cool dimeter. He couldn't stand to see Tea like this. Yugi and Atem kept pushing through the students heading up the stairs to the roof of Domino High.

As Yugi pushed through the doors Tea felt the heat of the sun hit her skin. The cool breeze flow through her short hair. The sun was beautiful filling the air with a nice comforting warmth but to her it felt as if it was the cold numbing winter. She took at seat towards the ground and leaned her back towards the metal gate. Yugi and Atem seat down along side her. Yugi to her left and Atem sitting right in front of her.

"Now could you tell us what's wrong?" Atem said concerned

Tea took a moment to put herself together. She inhaled deeply and exhale giving her a moment of peace before she could reply. She looked away and spoked quietly. "Its Bakura..."

Yugi leaned towards Tea. "The guy you had a crush on since middle school?"

Tea nodded "He rejected me.."

Atem tensed up by the sound of his name. He nevered liked Bakura. No one did except for his fan girls but they were always too afraid to talked to him and always admired him from afar. Bakura was a loner the typical bad boy as you say. He often spends his time skipping classing, breaking hearts and stealing from students along with the teachers as well. Bakura was nothing but trouble. He never had friends other than Tea. Atem still remembered the first time Bakura got transferred to Domino middle school along with his little brother.

Bakura was mysterious and cold the guy gave him a chill down his spine every time he looked at him. He was nothing like this brother Ryo. Ryo was very much like Yugi soft, kind, gentle and caring. Qualities that often Atem sightly envied wishing he had for himself. Ryo was the friendly one he got another with all of Atem's friends Yugi, Tea, Tristian, Serenity, Mai and Duke. The gang sat at lunch together every day and hung out at Yugi and Atem's grandfather's gameshop almost everyday after school but not Bakura. He was always alone either skipping class or sitting by himself other than the fangirls hiding and staring form a distance. Even Ryo rarely was anywhere near him. Atem asked Ryo why is that but he only replied that they don't always see eye to eye. Atem remembered the first day Tea got up the courage to talk to Bakura.

 _Flashback_

"Why do you want to talk to him?" asked Atem

"He looks lonely and besides maybe he wants friends."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Lonely? more like creepy if you ask me."

Tea snaps her head towards Joey. "Joey!"

"What!" questioned Joey. "He is! Doesn't he just give you the chills."

Joey turns to towards Ryo "No offense Ryo I mean he is your brother." Ryo look towards Joey sitting across from him and shook his head. "No no its fine. My brother is quite different.."

"Joey does have a point." add Mai. "There does seem to be air mystery about him." Everyone around the table nod in agreement.

Tea kept her eyes on Bakura watching him sitting all alone staring off to space. She suddenly slammed her hands to the table and stood up. "Well I'm going to talk to him."

Atem watched her closely as she marched towards lunch table and sat across from him. Something deep in Atem's gut told him not to let Tea go. She shouldn't get close to a guy like that, but what could have he said. He didn't have a real reason why. Tea was kind hearted all she wanted to do was to help people. She never wanted anyone to be alone. It made his skin crawl seeing Tea smiling and introducing herself to the strange young man. Bakura looked puzzled at first but Atem noticed as the conversation between them progressed his lips turn into devilish smile. Atem deprised the way he looked her but what can he say there was nothing to say.

Over the pass few years Atem noticed she started to spend quite a lot of time with mysterious white haired teenager. He had watch them talking at lunch and in between classes. Tea giggling and Bakura giving Tea a flirtatious grin. Even tho Tea spend quite a lot of time with Bakura. She always made sure she never negate her friends managering her time carefully between her friends and Bakura. Tea never tried to introduce Bakura to the gang. Somehow Tea knew better she knew deep inside that wasn't the best idea.

The day Tea told Yugi and Atem her real feelings was an unforgetable one Tea pulled Atem and Yugi to the side the hall behind the staircase.

"Atem Yugi you two are my bestest friends so can you keep a secret?"

Yugi nodded but Atem didn't want to hear it somehow he already knew what Tea wanted to say. Atem was going dreaded every word that was going to come out of her mouth.

Tea closes her eyes and let out a soft breathe and quickly cried "I think I like Bakura!"

Yugi blinked at her and murmured a soft "Oh..." then eyed Atem with a sad emphatic look but Atem paid no notice to the look he was receiving from his younger brother.

"Why's that's?" Atem said with low monotoned voice.

Tea placed her soft hands to her chest. "He's not as bad as you think. He's can be charming and very sweet when you get to know him. Underneath that hard exterior he seems so sad and alone. I feel for him. I want to be there for him. He's dark and mysterious and after getting to really know him there's more to him than you guys know."

As Atem looked at Tea her eyes... they were starstucked. Atem whinced at the sight and it gave him a bitter taste in the tip of his tongue seeing her act in such a manner. Why did this bother him so much? He had no place to tell Tea what or who to feel for not only that it shouldn't matter to him. Tea had sweet smile on her face. A smile that he rarely sees she looked so tranquil and happy the last thing he ever wanted to do is to disturb that tranquility.

Later on that day Yugi and Atem were walking from school. Yugi glanced at Atem. He hasn't said a word since Tea admitted her feelings for Bakura. Atem seemed to be in his own world.

"Are you okay bro?" Yugi asked finally getting the courage to break this awkward silence.

"Huh?" Yugi's voice snapped Atem out of his daydream.

"Yeah Yugi why wouldn't I be?"

Yugi shrugs. "I don't know you just seemed distracted."

"I've just been thinking thats all."

"About Tea...?"

Atem voice lowered. "Now why would you say that?"

Yugi lightly taps his chin. "Well.. maybe you like her?"

Atem stops at his tracks. Yugi stops as well and looks back at his older brother. Atem gave Yugi a very serious look.

"You know thats not the case. I don't feel for anyone... not after... her.. You know this.."

Yugi shrugs again. "I don't know... I'm sorry I know thats a touche subject. I just thought you may have gotten over it by now. Its been a long time."

Atem quickly paced passed Yugi walking in complete silence all the way home.

 _End of Flashblack_

"What did he say?" asked Yugi

Tea struggled to get the words out.

"He called me pathelic and that I was insignificant just like every other girl in this school. I was nothing but a toy to him. He's not interested in me..."

Atem muscle tensed up with every word Tea spoke. He knew Bakura was bad news but he refused to say anything. Atem clenched his fist together. If he would have said something sooner maybe she wouldn't be hurting like this right now. He would have saved her from this pain. Tea was his best friend. Atem will always be there for his friends that includes Tea. Atem got up slowly both Yugi and Tea eyes followed Atem as he stood. Atem's voice echo coldly. "Yugi take care of Tea for a moment."

Atem turned away from them and headed towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?" shouted Yugi but it was too late Atem was gone leaving Yugi and Tea alone and confused.


End file.
